


The Spellman Cousins

by Lady_Rory



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bella Swan/The Dark Lord| Satan (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), F/M, Family Dynamics, Mentioned Faustus Blackwood, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character Bella Swan, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Protective Carlisle Cullen, Protective Hilda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman and Bella Swan are cousins, Witch Bella Swan, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rory/pseuds/Lady_Rory
Summary: Bella Swan left Greendale in haste after a huge argument with Father Faustus Blackwood.  She knows that nothing is ever as they seem.  So when her cousin is in trouble, Bella returns."The Dark Lord planned everything. Doing whatever you think you are going to do is just going to damn us all. I can't believe I am agreeing with Blackwood but he is our god."
Relationships: Bella Swan/Original Male Character(s), The Dark Lord | Satan (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Original Female Character(s), The Dark Lord | Satan (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. She's Back!

**Author's Note:**

> This thought has been brewing for a long a time. I am going to make Bella more of a bad ass. I also want her to actually despise Eddie.

Bella Swan sat in her bed in her dad's house. She looked around the room and said aloud to her familiar, Myka "This is very different than the Aunts."

Myka, a huge wolf, growled in agreement. Myka sat at the end of Bella's Bed. Bella summoned a book from across the room. It was the Church of Night's Bible. Myka was reading of the beginning of the "romance" of Lilith and Satan. Bella had written notes in the bible, in margins, on paper, basically everywhere. She had a feeling that Lilith was a little more in love with the Dark Lord than the Dark Lord was with her. She had a copious amount of notes on it and often writing in her bible. She heard a swoosh and pretended like her hearing was subpar still writing in her bible which would appear in Edward mind like a Diary. 

"Bella-"

Bella was suprised. 

"Mr. Cullen what are you doing here?"

Carlisle stared at Bella and said "You wanted to talk to me."

Ahh, Bella thought. Bella had earlier in the day after a month of dating Edward, attempting to tell Edward about the truth. 

"I am going to tell you a secret. I am witch and I am a follower of the Church of Night." 

Carlisle stared a Bella with a dawning recognition look on his face. Bella went on.

"I know that you are Vampires. Do you have a questions."

"Who do you worship"

"Lucifer Morningstar."

"So.. Satanic Witches." 

Bella shrugged. Bella looked over at Carlisle. 

"Do you know that the Volturi often worships at his altar?" 

"The Volturi?" Bella asked

"Our Kings." 

Bella opened a book and went through the list of names. She did not write the Volturi but wrote of the three kings. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. 

"Oh, Marcus, Aro, and Caius." Bella said simply. 

Carlisle looked at the book in her hands and said "This seems to be Pride and Prejudice." 

Bella looked up at Carlsle and walked over to him as she said "I casted a spell so that nobody can see what I am holding unless I permit them to." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple months later, Bella was sitting on her roof and practicing. When she felt a summons coming from Greendale. Bella picked out her cellphone and called her aunts. 

"What the heavens is going on?" Bella said to the person on the other end of the phone when the person answered.

"Bella.." said Zelda

"I felt a summons." 

Zelda paused. Sabrina and the coven was in great danger and Bella was being called back.

"You can't ignore it."

"I know. I have been prepared for this very moment in time."

Zelda heard resignation in Bella's voice. 

"I am going to call Dad and I am leaving in a few minutes. Auntie, Under no circumstance should you try to circumvent the dark lord. I fear that would we be in far more danger if we attempted something stupid." 

Bella Hung up. Zelda felt like something dangerous with in the air, looming just out reach, and being prepared to welcome home a long begotten friend. 

Bella called her dad.

"Hey dad." Bella began.

"Bells, what is happening. Your mom- well she is texting me."

"I have to go." 

"I know." 

Bella transported to Greendale. The tension in the air was palpable. 

"Aunties, Sabrina, Ambrose!" 

Bella walked around the house. 

"Myka!" the huge dog appeared and tilted her head. 

"Show me where they are." 

Myka turned and walked to the school.


	2. The Missionaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missionaries

Bella could see the palpable tension without having a clue what was going to happen. Myka could sense that something was watching her companion so stuck close. Bella felt like something was in the shadows but not the familiar feeling of trust and warmth that came from the shadows but something darker more... harsh. 

She decided to act stupid and not allow thoughts of fear in her head. She called out to the dark lord: Praise Satan, I give myself to thee. I pray thee protect thy coven. I pray thee protect my family and my little cousin. 

Bella moved toward the school and like a god, she moved swiftly and silently.

"Sabrina!" Bella called as soon as she saw the girl. 

"Bella!" 

The two cousins ran to greet. Everybody who did not recognize Bella felt her power. They felt like they are in the strength, like a queen was among them, and they saw Bella subtly scan her eyes over Sabrina. She was careful to scan the room. 

"Bella," Faustus Blackwood said. 

"Isabella to you, Father Blackwood." 

"Isabella." Faustus replied "What are you doing here?" 

"Simple. I got summoned." Bella replied. 

Her brown eyes glaring. 

"What is going on?" Bella asked.

"Alot." Sabrina replied.

"Tell me."

"I did not sign the book of the beast."

"Neither did I." 

The coven was stunned. Two witches of the same family did not sign the book. But you could feel the power radiating off of Bella. In waves, Bella's power was palpable. 

"I ressurected someone and then had to kill someone. I almost killed Dorcas and Agatha. I also did excorism." Sabrina said listing them off.

"So what is happening now?" Bella said, leaving no room for her to try to talk herself out of knowing.


	3. Missionaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missionaries
> 
> Celestial powers

"Well... apparently their are some missionaries in town." 

Missionaries as in for the False God as in a bunch of troublemakers for a group of Church of Night goers. 

"Ok, Why?" 

"We don't know." Answer Zelda watching Bella's reaction. 

"So, don't draw attention to yourself. No Magic, No church activities, until we figure out their hand or they show up and do something. No going out without others. Stay safe and out of reach" Bella said simply.

"You don't---"

"Faustus, shut it." Bella interrupted. 

What nobody knew was a women hidden in the shadows, She watched the young girl. The girl stood with a straight back and a smirk on her face as she addressed the priest. Lilith kept flashing back to the many many times that she watched it. She was hardly paying attention when she saw the girls eye flash. A violent blue like Hellfire. Lilith gasped quietly as she saw it. 

"Faustus, you are lucky to be the high priest especially for your church of... what is it? Oh right, Judas. You know, you will never be like Judas and I hope you did not choose this to endear your self to our Dark Lord." Bella said. "Because if you are, that is Pathetic. The only time he would want women to be truly submissive is in bed."

A couple of surprised laughs happened. Ambrose looked a Bella and said simply "Wow, you truly do hate him."


	4. Bella's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sex dream that has not alot of description

Bella laid down on her bed and fell asleep immediantly. As soon as Bella fell into her 'dream', She felt the pricks of the grace and heard the rush of falling water. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. As soon as Bella moved her head, she saw legs. Bella was careful to not to react.

"You are awake." said a male voice above her. His hand was playing with her hair. 

Bella merely looked over the garden. She thought it was perfectly ironic place for her to land. Another garden with another man. 

"Yes, I am." Bella said simply. 

He moved her closer to himself. He had heard her heartbeat beat faster when she looked around garden. He was not going to allow her to linger on people who were not him. So he moved her so that she was facing him. 

Bella looked at her partner, her most recognizable of partners, his dark hair, his lack of shirts, and the way he smirked.

"Dark--"

Bella did not get away with saying anything. He adjusted her so that there was little to no movement. He then kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, as she moaned. He placed both his hands on her hips and he then started kissing my neck, then down Bella's body. he pushed Bella on her back and took her legs on his shoulder. He started teasing her by kissing down the leg. Bella leaned her head back just feeling the grass on her head as she felt his head press into her core. He was undoing her in ways that she would not have pictured. 

The only thing she knew for certain was his tongue was doing wonderously incredible things to her.


	5. Wake up

Girls are lucky that when they have dreams, nobody would know what they thought. They only way you would know is simply them morning. Bella was quite happy to know this as she woke up. Her 'dream' would have left a sign- but fortunately it works. So when Ambrose was sitting with a knowing smirk and eyes that left only one real meaning behind them. So.. it still happens to happens to you.

"How did you know?" Bella said covering herself a little more.

"You smile in your sleep and I heard a moan. I know that it was not Sabrina or Hilda, Zelda would have been quieter and Prudence is currently unhappy with me so I know she is not in the house." Ambrose said. 

"So I moaned?"

"Once, then it stopped." Ambrose replied.

Bella looked at Ambrose and said "I had another dream about.. him" 

Ambrose paused and added up all the times she had said that. It had started when she was 16 years old, after she like Sabrina, had refused to sign it. Bella woke up screaming and staring horridly at her leg. Her perfectly normal leg- one that she kept repeating over and over again- had a thin layer of blood- according to her. Her aunts were confused and Zelda was far more angered at Bella for refusing. So Ambrose, Hilda, and Bella sat cross legged on her bed. 

Bella started telling them that she had heard a voice, a seductive voice, and that voice had demanded a reason why she had soo disobeyed him. Bella responded that she had never thought about but something in her gut told her to. She explained that she and the voice had created a deal, as soon as Sabrina signed ,Bella would sign. The deal, Bella expanded, had included that Bella would receive the voice on as many nights as possible. 

So on a nearly night basis for at least 3 months, Bella would have dreams about the voice. Some innocent, some not as innocent. Ambrose and Hilda would listen to her story. More often then not she would draw picture of her legs and draw a red line in the shape of a snake. It would always end right below her core- always. 

Ambrose knew that.

"Remember when it started happening, how Zelda was upset with you because she thought you were disrespecting him. But I figured---"

"You figured out who my voice was." Bella shrugged 

Ambrose had kept rushing back to the snake on her leg and he kept running through the false god's bible. The snake was mentioned there in the garden. 

"He still visits you." A second voice added.

Bella turned to see Zelda standing in the shadows. 

"Yes- not often though. Usually on holidays (mortal and otherwise), or on my birthday." Bella said simply. 

"He still visits you." Zelda looked at Bella with confusion

"Yes, I do."


	6. Zelda witnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda sees what has happened for years.
> 
> Knowledge that Sabrina and Bella are both important to

Zelda's reflexes seem to be to automatically bow to the voice. Bella kept her eyes on Zelda, frozen. Ambrose looked around the room and saw that it was darker than normal for a moment before it suddenly seeing a nearly naked man sitting in the corner of the room. 

"Can't you at least put some clothes on? More than a cloth over your dick and Zelda, get up please? He is fucking naked and is not here as a fucking person to worship." Bella said quietly. 

He snorted. 

"You were not complaining a couple of minutes ago." 

"In my head, where they couldn't see. I could forget our power imbalance or that you have some plan for my cousin and me. Which is why you had agreed." Bella responded. "I really would be interested in seeing Faustus face...." 

Ambrose looked at the Dark Lord and saw a very common emotion: Jealously over her thinking of someone who was not him and then knowledge that he knew exactly how to catch.

"No," Bella said.

"What-" Zelda replied

"She's talking to me, Zelda Spellman. Yes."


	7. Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> Zelda realizes 
> 
> Hilda and Ambrose acknowledge
> 
> Sabrina (maybe)

Ambrose saw how Bella and Lucifer moved closer together. They stalked towards eachother. He, tall and proud, with an animalistic smile (looks like an predator, Zelda would whisper). He grabbed Bella's head and without waiting to see if they left, he kissed her hungrily with no hesitation. Ambrose froze, intrigued by the pair, as the Dark Lord grabbed her and carried her to the wall. Her simple t-shirt that she was wore the night before was lifted up. Ambrose felt conflicted over. 

The Dark Lord's only piece of clothing (a loin cloth) had been shifted as he lined her core with his dick. His eyes were on Bella's eyes. 

"Are you going to tell Zelda and Ambrose to leave or do you want them to watch" He then went to kiss her neck, keeping her tantalizing close.

"I... You know what.. Stay or Leave, I just need---" 

Ambrose could feel Bella's lust and feel the Dark Lord's amusement. The Dark Lord had been practically waiting for this moment. He finally moved her so that he was in her. She was moaning and groaning as he slowly, teasingly started to move himself deeper into her warmth. She was trying to get the Dark lord to quicker but he kept ignoring her. He made sure that she was unable to move unless he wants her. 

Instead of paying attention to her wants and needs, he was teasing her. Everything was done at what apparently was his pace. The Dark Lord very hungrily kissed he

Meanwhile, Zelda and Ambrose had left but standing outside the door. 

"Well, I guess that we will enjoy his company.."

"Not at all. She will- but we won't." 

Ambrose walked away from Zelda. In the kitchen, Hilda was sniffing and blanching as Ambrose came.

"He is here." Ambrose said leaving out the part where they acknowledge the reason why. 

Upstairs  
He finally started moving his hips. Bella was unravelling as he pounded into her against the wall. She was still trapped against the wall. 

"Do you consent?" He asked teasingly. 

"O---Oo---ff--- Of Course!!!" 

"I can stop." 

Bella looked at him and paused. 

"What?"

"Well," He shifted deeper into her "you were thinking of a different man." 

Bella thought for a moment. Then looked shocked.

"You are telling me that you are not fucking me because I thought of dear old Faustus Blackwood?" 

He stopped and then snorted. Bella just gave him a look. He then buried his head into her neck and she moaned before smirked. But before she could say anything more, he at an inhumane speed pounded into her. She just started screaming over and over again.


	8. Faustus VS. Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not following the show. 
> 
> AU
> 
> I am creating new situations.
> 
> Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRETEND LIKE CAOS does not exist.

Faustus Blackwood stared from the pulpit. He spoke with passion about his views of the world and his view on what the Dark Lord preached. His long nails pounding against the pulpit. But he was focused on one person. Her long brown hair and brown eyes stared at him. He remembered what he heard about submissive. So he directed his speech at her. 

She rolled her eyes at him, smirked as though she knew that she was under the skin. She sat straighter more brazen as he spoke. All of the coven saw the game.

Ambrose said simply to the witch on his left "It annoys Blackwood that Bella is here?"

"You know Bella?" the witch, Prudence, softly said. 

"My cousin--oh." Ambrose remembered that Prudence would be babysat by Bella.

"So she is Sabrina's cousin."

"yes."


	9. Blackwood

**Bella Swan was annoying** thought Father Blackwood at the pulpit as he saw how she sat a little straighter. But as he flickered through his church. He had a mix of **amusement** and **annoyance.** But he saw an a unexpected figure in the back of the room. After an hour of Father Blackwood preaching at **_Bella_** rather than anyone else. Bella was among the first one to leave but she paused at Ambrose and Prudence. Then they hugged and Bella kept walking towards the back. She passed right by the person but did not look.

He went to his office and said "I know that you are here." 

Lilith appeared.

" _Why are you insisting on messing with Bella?"_ She said exasperated. 

She was not in the mood, she was stuck in her human body because of Sabrina but had been told that under **no means** should she be **involved** in Bella, which honestly made her want to be involved in Bella. But she knew enough about the Dark Lord to stay _the heavens_ away from Bella. 

"Why do you care?" 

"Because **He** cares." 

Father Blackwood was still convinced that he was more important than Bella. He was absolutely convinced that out of the two. The Dark Lord would choose Father Blackwood. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina was surprised to actually see that Bella was more hated by Faustus than she was. But she couldn't hide the smirk from her face.

"Sabrina!" Prudence yelled.

"Yes," Sabrina paused.

"What are you smirking about?" 

"My cousin and Blackwood is worse than Blackwood and I." 

Prudence snorted. 

"I knew her when I was younger. She was one of the few that showed she cared about me in anyway. I am wondering if you would be ok with being friends with me."

"Yes." Sabrina grinned at Prudence.

Prudence gestured for her two friends (ie: Siblings) Dorcas and Agatha to come closer. They looked at eachother and surrounded Sabrina. Sabrina felt like soimething was shifting

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is this I heard about submissive in bed_

**_Oh please don't tell me that you want me to repeat_ **

Bella was sitting in the kitchen of the Mortuary. Bella sat at her kitchen table.

_Blackwood was invoking my name on the behalf of you talking about me liking people who are submissive..._

**_You are obviously a dom._ **

_Really_

**_Oh, Please, We have been 'fucking' for some period of time. So I hopefully would know._ **

_You like being a submissive._

**_To you. In bed. Not to some halfwit._ **

"What's the smell."

"I was having a conversation with the Dark Lord." Bella said figuring that it might be him

_I am not up there with you. Although I wish I was. I am in Hell, literally, listening to a bunch of fucking fools._

"Ok so not him."

Ambrose looked amused at Bella before saying "You had a nearly two hour sermon in your honor.

_I thought that was supposed to be me._

"Yes, I did. It is supposed to be the dark lord that gets that treatment."

_You know what to do to make it up to me._

Ambrose grinned. " He is talking to you in your head." 

"Yes." Bella grinned answering both at once.


End file.
